


Oh Darling Elizabeth

by milk_bread



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Narrative, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread/pseuds/milk_bread
Summary: Won't you smile darling, your love has come homeWith an eyepatch in place and a Raven in towTo the place that burned his parents to the boneWith an eye empty of warmth and a face so hollow





	Oh Darling Elizabeth

Won't you smile darling, your love has come home  
With an eyepatch in place and a Raven in tow  
To the place that burned his parents to the bone  
With an eye empty of warmth and a face so hollow

Darling, your heart is filled to the brim with warmth  
Everyday you burn with your own fire  
A child of Apollo you were born from a hearth  
Only of your sunlight will he never tire

Darling, is his heart still all yours?  
Or does he even have a heart at all?  
A ticking time bomb, but yet you adore  
That marred face, it's stories tall

(He dances with death, in a ballroom ablaze  
Battered and broken, he vows to reign  
A sinful mouth, but he's not fazed  
Carmen eyes, their hunger unfeigned)

He sees you standing and turns around  
The smile you loved so much now gone  
Startled, you wondered who you had found  
Where was the boy you grew up with, as innocent as a fawn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (Changes may be made in the future if I think they are necessary)  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> And if you liked this, maybe you could check out some of my other works for this same fandom.


End file.
